So far, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that is mounted on a hybrid vehicle that includes the internal combustion engine and a motor as its power source. According to the conventional control apparatus, a required torque that is required of the internal combustion engine is detected on the basis of the depression amount of an accelerator, and an intake air amount that is finally used for intake air amount control based on the depression amount of the accelerator is calculated. In addition, a throttle valve opening degree is adjusted so that an actual intake air amount that is detected using an air flow meter coincides with the aforementioned final intake air amount.
Including the above described document, the applicant is aware of the following documents as related art of the present invention.